In Yeosu
by spfly3024
Summary: "semua mencemaskanmu hyung.."/"aku tak pernah berpikir itu benar – benar terjadi"/Wonsung/oneshoot


**Spfly3024**

**.**

**.**

Cast: only wonsung :)

Rate: T

.

.

**~WonSung Fanfiction~**

**.**

**.**

**In Yeosu**

**.**

**HAPPY READING~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siluet itu berdiri mematung di sana, membiarkan angin malam menyapa pori kulit wajahnya. Ia menghela nafas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, menikmati kesendirian yang sangat di dambanya akhir – akhir ini.

Damai..

Hanya gemersik dedaunan yang di goda angin malam juga deburan ombak yang menampar pasir putih yeosu. Tidak ada yang lain, apapun. Tidak ada yang bisa mengganggunya, ia tak membiarkan seorangpun tau keberadaannya.

Kim Jong Woon.

Kira – kira lima hari sudah ia pergi, lebih tepatnya melarikan diri dari kota seoul. Kota di mana ia yang lebih menyukai kebebasan harus di jejali kebisingan dan kepadatan jadwal juga tuntutan ini itu. Ia lelah, jengah tepatnya ketika ia harus diam dan tetap tesenyum untuk mengcover segala sesuatu yang membuncah dan bergemuruh di hatinya. Melambaikan tangan di depan lensa kamera, bertingkah konyol untuk mempertahankan image'nya yang dikenal aneh, ck!

Setaunya, ia sudah berusaha memenuhi segala tuntutan yang 'orang – orang' itu jejalkan padanya.

Apa yang harus ia korbankan lagi? membuang harga dirinya? Itu sudah ia lakukan jauh – jauh hari.

Demi beribu orang yang mencintainya, hanya demi mereka para EverLasting Friend. Tapi sisi ini yang selalu menjadi masalah. Mereka, orang – orang yang tidak mengenal siapa itu SUPER JUNIOR dari akarnya, mana bisa mengerti hal seperti ini?

Sekeras apapun ia berusaha, sebesar apapun ia berkorban, mengesampingkan jati diri juga harga dirinya, tetap saja.. antis akan selalu mencibir, merutuk bahkan mengutuk dirinya.

Itu memang biasa, menjadi salah satu tokoh yang berkutik di kancah industry hiburan tentu hal seperti itu tak asing lagi, bahkan sudah menjadi santapan sehari – hari. Tapi… kenapa harus selalu dia?

Hujan pasti reda, kapal pesiar pasti berlabu, badaipun pasti berlalu, kan? Tapi kenapa mulut tajam dengan kata – kata pedas itu tak pernah berhenti menghujamnya?

Ia diam belum tentu ia menerima, ia tersenyum belum tentu ia tidak menangis. Ia hanya berpikir untuk apa ia menyianyiakan air matanya untuk orang – orang yang bahkan tak menginginkan keberadaannya? Tapi toh rasa sesak itu akhirnya berujung menyakitkan pula. sakit ketika tak pernah ada kata benar di mata 'mereka' tentangnya. Sakit ketika sadar tak ada imbalan yang setimbang atas usahanya menahan diri selama ini.

Dan disinilah ia,menapaki garis pantai yang membingkai samudra, membuat titik – titik jejak kaki di atas pasir putih itu. Tidak ada schedule yang padat, tidak ada bising orang – orang asing, tidak ada paparazzi yang haus akan berita. Sendiri, berteman sepi, membiarkan tubuh mungilnya dimanjakan alam. Ia sama sekali tak peduli bagaimana reaksi para manager atau rekan – rekannya di seoul sana ketika tau ia menghilang tanpa jejak seperti ini, ia hanya butuh kedamaian sejenak, mencoba mengabaikan apa yang 'orang – orang' tak tau diri itu berpikir tentangnya. Bisakah ia menyebutnya dengan liburan?

Setelah cukup jauh berjalan – jalan, namja berjuluk yesung itu berhenti di bibir pantai. Memilih berdiri menghadap kumpulan cairan asin itu, membiarkan kaki telanjangnya di sapa air laut yang dingin.

Yesung memejamkan matanya, membuat manic hazel indah itu bersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya yang kecil. Merasakan hembusan angin yang mengajak surai hitamnya bermain. Terlalu menikmati, ia lalu merentangkan tangannya. sehingga tubuh mungil yang hanya dibalut kemeja putih polos dan celana jeans hitam itu semakin di gencar kencangnya hembusan angin pantai.

Ia tidak merasakan dingin, nyatanya ia memang tak merasakan apapun. Semuanya dingin baginya. Atau jika ingin yang sejujurnya, ia tak ingin merasakan apapun.

Sampai entah di menit keberapa, ketika ia berhasil mengatur nafasnya dengan hela dan hembusan teratur seirama dengan helaan angin, sesuatu yang hangat melingkari pinggang rampingnya. Yesung merasakan sesuatu lagi yang menempel pada tubuh bagian belakangnya dan sesuatu yang bersandar di bahunya. Benda kenyal sedikit basah menyentuh bahunya yang memang terekspose sempurna dilihat dari cara yesung mengenakan kemeja yang ia biarkan kancingnya terbuka sebatas dada.

Yesung menghela nafas terakhir sebelum akhirnya ia menurunkan kedua lengannya yang merentang. Tanpa membuka matapun ia sudah tau sosok hangat yang memeluknya dari belakang tersebut. sebenarnya ia tidak perlu menebak, karna menang tidak ada yang bisa melakukan hal itu, hal yang selalu membuat seluruh tubuhnya menghangat -walaupun sosok itu tak melakukan apapun- selain sosok itu.

"akhirnya aku menemukanmu.." gumam sosok itu pelan. Yesung membuka matanya, mengusap tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya itu hingga tangan itu terlepas dari tubuhnya. Ia membalik tubuhnya sehingga kini berhadapan dengan sosok tampan yang tengah menatap yesung dengan sorot cemas, lega, marah, bahagia berkecamuk menjadi satu kesatuan yaitu rindu.

"choi siwon.." bisik yesung pelan, hingga mungkin hanya dirinya sendiri yang mendengarnya.

"kenapa kemari?" lanjutnya meninggi dengan nada dingin. Entahlah.. yesung tidak tau sejak kapan ia bisa bersikap sedingin ini pada sosok tampan di depannya. Ia bukan merasa iri karena choi siwon adalah sosok yang di bangga – banggakan, sosok sempurna tanpa cacat yang menjadi pusat buah bibir manis dari orang – orang sana, sedangkan dirinya berbanding terbalik dari apa yang dimiliki siwon. Tidak! Bukan seperti itu.

Hanya saja, ada alasan lain.

"semua mencemaskanmu hyung.."

"aku tak pernah berpikir itu benar – benar terjadi"

"semua member mencarimu, mereka menghawatirkanmu.."

"apa peduliku, huh?"

"hyung.. kau tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya."

"apa pedulimu?"

"aku merindukanmu.."

"…" yesung bungkam, ia menatap lurus kedalam manic gelap siwon yang juga menatanya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"kau tak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku. kau tak pernah bercerita apa yang terjadi padamu."

"…"

"kau membuatku takut hyung.. aku kehilangan sosokmu yang lembut"

"…"

"kau selalu mengatakan kau baik – baik saja, tapi aku tau kau berbohong. Kau tak pernah baik – baik saja.. kau menyimpan bebanmu sendiri tanpa mau membaginya denganku.."

"…" yesung masih bungkam. Tatapan yang tadi menyorot dingin kini melembut, ia merunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dari tatapan intens siwon tanpa berani menjawab ucapan siwon.

"aku seperti orang tolol yang tidak tau menahu ketika semua orang bertanya apa yang terjadi padamu kepadaku. Apa kau senang aku terlihat bodoh dimata mereka, begitu?"

"…"

"apa kau tak menganggapku sebagai… kekasih hyung?"

Pertanyaan siwon sontak langsung membuat yesung menatap siwon dengan mata melebar. Yesung merasa sesuatu yang lebih menyakitkan ketika melihat secara langsung sorot mata siwon yang terkesan menuntut.

"a- ani, siwon… kau kekasihku!"

"aku hanya menjawab bahwa kau baik – baik saja, sementara aku hampir gila karna memang tidak tau apa – apa apa yang terjadi padamu. Kau bisa mengandalkanku hyung.. aku tau kau butuh seseorang untuk sandaran atas bebanmu, jangan bersikap kau bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Kau bisa membaginya denganku apapun itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat kau seperti ini, kau membuat aku merasakan sakit yang sama hyung.."

"…" mata yesung mulai berair, bibirnya bergetar. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Ia tidak mengerti, mengapa lebih sakit mendengar ucapan siwon ketibang para pengomentar sana?

"aku mengerti dirimu lebih dari siapapun hyung.. kau tidak pernah bisa melewati semuanya sendiri, jadi jangan pernah mencoba berusaha melakukannya sendiri. Tepatnya, jangan pernah melakukannya tanpa aku hyung.. aku selalu bersedia di sampingmu, kapanpun, dimanapun, dalam situasi apapun, karena aku mencintaimu.."

"hiks…" akhinya isakan itu lolos dari bibir cherry yesung. air mata yang tadi terbendung di bibir matanya kini sudah tumpah membasahi kedua pipinya. Benar. Yesung memang tak bisa melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan jika tanpa siwon. Yesung tak bisa menangis seperti ini jika tidak ada siwon. Katakanlah ia bergantung pada pemuda tampan itu, karena kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Siwon sudah seperti tumpuan untuk apapun yang ia lakukan.

Sreet!

Tubuh mungil itu merosot, terduduk di atas pasir putih. Mata siwon sudah memerah melihat kekasihnya yang kini tengah menangis terisak dengan tubuh bergetar. Ia memutuskan mendekati tubuh ringkih itu dengan segala pedih yang diabaikannya, menghapus setitik cairan bening disudut matanya sebelum akhirnya memeluk tubuh yesung yang benar – benar dingin dalam dekapannya.

"aku lelah siwon. Aku lelah.." ucap yesung di sela tangisannya. Siwon hanya bisa mengusap punggung namja manis itu mencoba memberinya kekuatan. Sungguh, ia benar – benar tidak bisa melihat kekasihnya seperti ini.

"ssshhh… seharusnya kau membagi bebanmu denganku hyung.. aku kekasihmu!"

"maafkan aku siwon.. mereka tidak membiarkanku membagi apapun denganmu, 'mereka' dan para antis semuanya sama" racau yesung lagi asal. mata siwon terpejam merasakan sakit yang sama. Siwon sangat tau 'mereka' disini siapa, karena ia juga merasakannya. Siwon selalu peka pada apapun yang berhubungan dengan kekasihnya. Tapi justru ia malah bersikap seolah membenarkan cercaan yang ditujukan untuk kekasihnya itu. Bukan seperti itu maksud siwon, mungkin memang benar ia yang bodoh karena hanya diam saja, tapi memangnya apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

"kau benar siwon.. aku tidak bisa sendiri, aku membutuhkanmu.." tangis yesung semakin menjadi. Kedua tangan kecilnya beralih melingkari tubuh siwon memeluknya erat, mencengkram bagian belakang jas yang siwon kenakan. Sedangkan wajahnya sendiri ia susupkan diatas dada bidang milik kekasih tampannya itu, tidak peduli kemeja soft blue serta jas yang dikenakan siwon akan basah karena air matanya.

"kau membuatku merasa bersalah hyung.. aku seperti tidak peduli dan hanya bisa diam… aku menyesal, maafkan aku.." ucapan siwon terdengar lirih diakhir, bermaksud menyamarkan suaranya yang mulai bergetar bahkan sudah bergetar. Pantulan lampu remang pantai terlihat menutupi obsidiannya yang memang sudah berair.

"aku tidak berguna, kan?" lanjutnya dibarengi kekehan kecil, seperti menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri. Yesung menarik wajahnya dari dada siwon, menatap siwon dengan mata sembab seraya menggeleng cepat, tidak membenarkan apa yang baru saja di ucapkan siwon.

"tidak. Kau tidak salah.. aku yang salah"

"aku terkesan mengabaikanmu baby…" yesung menggeleng sekali lagi sebelum ia mencium siwon tepat dibibirnya. Awalnya siwon sedikit terkejut tapi detik berikutnya kedua tangan besar milik siwon sudah menangkup wajah manis itu, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sesekali yesung mendesah tertahan ketika lidah nakal siwon mengeksplorasi seluruh bagian dalam mulutnya, membiarkan siwon menggulum bibir mungilnya hingga kedua saliva itu bercampur menjadi satu.

Beberapa menit terlewati dengan aktivitas yang sama, siwon melepaskan pagutannya ketika rasa manis pagutan itu tercampur dengan rasa asin dari cairan yang kembali jatuh dari mata sang kekasih. Air mata yang tadi sempat terhenti ketika ciuman panas keduanya kembali muncul membingkai wajah manis itu lagi.

"menangislah… aku tau kau tidak bisa melakukannya tanpa aku.." yesung mengangguk, ia mulai terisak lagi. siwon kembali menarik tubuh yesung kedalam pelukannya, mencoba membuat tubuh yesung dalam dekapannya merasa senyaman mungkin.

.

.

Kini siluet mungil itu bersama kekasihnya. Duduk berdua di bibir pantai seraya berpelukan, saling mengisi kekosongan satu sama lain. Saling menghangatkan.

Mereka tentu mengerti hakikat sebenarnya dari kebersamaan. Sehingga sosok yang lebih mungil kini menyadari, Kesendirian yang akhir – akhir ini ia dambakan tidak lebih baik dari bersama sang kekasih. Ia jauh lebih menyukai berdua seperti ini dari pada berjalan menyusuri garis pantai sendirian. Yang tentu saja hal itu juga disadari oleh sosok lain yang memeluknya.

Mungkin pemuda tampan itu tak perlu bercerita, bagaimana cemasnya ia seperti orang tidak waras mencari keberadaan sosok terkasihnya, bagaimana tersiksanya ia setiap melihat kekasih manisnya itu berubah menjadi angkuh untuk menutupi bebannya, bagaimana hatinya melepuh ketika melihat sosok kekasihnya bertemankan kesendirian di bibir pantai, rapuh, kedinginan, dan akhirnya menangis pilu tepat bersujud dihadapannya. Apa yang bisa lebih menghancurkannya dari itu?

Keduanya bergeming, menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain. Namja yang lebih manis –yang kini tengah berada dalam rengkuhan dan bersandar di bahu si pemuda tampan tidak lagi menangis maupun terisak. Ia hanya diam seraya menutup kelopak matanya, dengan kedua tangan mungilnya bertautan erat dengan tangan –yang lebih besar milik sang kekasih. Sementara si pemuda tampan juga diam dengan sesekali mengecup sayang pelipis si namja manis. Meski beribu pemikiran berkecambuk di kepalanya, ia hanya diam menunggu kekasihnya itu tenang dan mau 'berbicara' padanya.

"Aku hawatir dengan sikapmu sebelumnya kau tak pernah seperti itu… kau menghilang begitu saja, aku mencemaskanmu…"

Yesung membuka matanya, tersenyum tipis. "terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku.."

Meski tak melihat kekasihnya tersenyum, siwon ikut tersenyum. Ia meletakan dagunya diatas bahu yesung dan mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya di pinggang ramping itu masih dengan tangan yang bertautan erat.

"aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu.."

"aku tau… aku juga" jeda, yang lebih muda memilih memberi waktu yang lebih tua untuk sejenak menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"tentang itu… maaf aku belum bisa menceritakan apapun padamu"

"aku tau.. kau hanya akan bicara ketika kau siap, aku mengerti dirimu lebih dari apapun sayang.."

Yesung tersenyum, "Aku… takut, aku justru membebankanmu.."

"aku kekasihmu yesung!"

" –ya, tapi ada baiknya aku tak melibatkan siapapun disini, tidak super junior, tidak manager, tidak keluargaku, apa lagi dirimu.. kau tumpuanku siwon, jika kau terlibat bagaimana aku bisa bertahan?" siwon terdiam memberikan kesempatan yesung untuk menumpahkan segala yang mengganggu pikiran kekasihnya itu.

"lagi pula, meski mereka menuntutku untuk sempurna, aku tidak akan melakukannya. aku sangat bersyukur dengan kekuranganku.." halis siwon bertaut, pikirannya salah tentang yesung yang berusaha terlihat sempurna. Ia merunduk melihat rupa sang kekasih yang ternyata tengah tersenyum kecil.

"aku tidak ingin menjadi sempurna, jika aku bisa nantinya. Karena… mungkin kau tidak akan melengkapi kekuranganku lagi seperti sekarang ini jika kita sama – sama sempurna. Iya kan?" yesung mendongak lalu tersenyum. Melihat kekasihnya tersenyum cerah benar – benar membuat siwon merasa lega dan ikut menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya.

"kau yang membuatku sempurna baby.. bahkan kau terlalu sempurna untukku.." ucap siwon mengecup bibir yesung singkat lalu mencium pelipis yesung cukup lama.

.

"sudah berapa lama kau disini? Tubuhmu dingin sekali baby.."

Yesung menggeleng tak berniat menjawab, ia hanya mendongak menatap wajah siwon dengan tatapan berbinar, jauh lebih baik dari ketika siwon pertama datang tadi. "aku ingin tau bagaimana kau menemukanku disini?"

"kau pikir apa yang aku tak tau tentangmu sayang?" yesung mencibir membuat siwon tertawa. Yesung ikut tertawa mengalihkan pandangannya kearah riuh ombak yang terlihat samar di malam hari setelah itu tersenyum lembut.

"aku sangat senang ketika tau kau yang bisa menemukanku disini.." ucap yesung tulus. Siwon bergeming menatap wajah kekasihnya dari samping, melihat yesung sudah bisa tersenyum seperti itu membuatnya merasa lapang juga damai dalam waktu bersamaan. Tanpa sadar sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman yang bisa di pastikan hanya yesung yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum seperti itu.

"kau jauh lebih indah ketika tersenyum baby…" gumam siwon tanpa sadar lalu mencium pipi yesung lama. Yesung memejamkan matanya merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari perlakuan siwon, hangat. Hatinya seribu kali lebih nyaman dari pada sebelumnya.

"sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini, aku tidak mau kau masuk angin lalu sakit. Disini dingin sayang.." siwon membenahi duduknya lalu berdiri, tapi yesung seperti masih betah dengan posisinya duduk di pinggiran pantai.

"ayo baby! Kau mau aku menggendongmu heum?"

"menurutmu?"

Siwon tertawa, tapi detik selanjutnya ia sudah mengangkat tubuh mungil kekasihnya bridal style. Sedangkan si manis dengan senang hati mengalungkan lengannya di leher siwon dengan menyempatkan mencuri sebuah kecupan di sudut bibir siwon membuat pemuda tampan itu mengerling.

"naughty boy… siapa yang mengajarimu mencuri ciuman seperti itu eoh?"

Bibir yesung mengerucut lucu, sebelah tangannya memukul pelan dada siwon. "kau pikir hanya kyuhyun saja yang bisa mencuri ciuman darimu saat fanservice huh? Itu sangat menyebalkan kau tau?"

"ah~ jangan bilang kau lari dari seoul karena itu eh? Kau cemburu?"

"ya! mana ada hal seperti itu."

"tentu saja ada. Kau sangat mencintaiku sayang…"

"aih… menyebalkan!"

Siwon lagi – lagi tertawa melihat kekasihnya menggerutu kecil. Gilirannya yang menyempatkan diri mengecup bibir peach yesung sebelum melangkah pergi.

"tunggu!" cegah yesung tiba – tiba membuat siwon menghentikan langkahnya.

"ada apa?"

"kau tidak berniat membawaku pulang ke seoul kan?" Tanya yesung cemas.

"kau tidak ingin pulang?" yesung menatap siwon dengan tatapan memohon yang mau tidak mau siwon meluruh karenanya.

"baiklah, kita pulang ke penginapanmu. Kita disini selama yang kau mau."

"terima kasih siwon… aku mencintaimu!" yesung megeratkan pegangannya. Memeluk siwon, menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu siwon. Siwon terkekeh, mengecup singkat bibir mungil yesung sebelum kembali melangkah menuju penginapan.

Ditengah sandarannya, yesung tersenyum. Meskipun selalu bersama, sangat sulit bagi keduanya berada dalam konteks seperti ini. Ini yang ia suka, sesulit dan serumit apapun masalah itu, seberat apapun beban itu, ia bahagia jika akhirnya bisa membawanya sedekat ini dengan sang kekasih. Choi siwon.

.

FIN

:)

Eaahh~

seperti biasa, oneshoot singkat tanpa konflik.. singkat padat tapi ga jelas -_-

tooru khilangan semangat (?) menulis.. mungkin karena bbrapa faktor.. haduhh

dan tolong jngan tagih tooru andante pweeesseee..

bener2 absurd baca lg fic buatan sndri.. xD

oke, yg berkenan silahkan review^^ #bow

#hug reader


End file.
